The present invention relates to a process for making articles comprising an association, in a generally flat state, of a material having an entangled or interlaced texture, particularly a woven material or other fabric, the cut edges of which may per se unravel or undo or tend to unravel or undo, with a sheet of plastic material, such as polyvinylchloride (PVC), which is a macromolecular material lending itself to be cut and to present a clean edge . . . without any risk of unravelling or undoing.
For making such articles--as, for example, in the marocco-leather manufacture of fancy articles, fabrics bordered with strips of PVC (replacing the leather previously used) have of course already been used, this to give a good definition to the edge of the fabric, and the borders made of PVC were (as before were the leather borders) fixed to the fabric by stitching, which process, as the gluing one, is expensive, gluing requiring moreover a very high precision.
The process in accordance with the present invention allows to avoid the above-mentioned drawbacks and to obtain in a quite rapid manner an association, in a generally flat state, of a material having an entangled or interlaced texture, particularly a woven material or other fabric, with a sheet of plastic material, such as polyvinylchloride (PVC) with perfectly clean and regular edges and lines of junction.